A Little Red Bruise
by Icestepperz
Summary: A little red bruise appears on Lucy's neck, and the guild turns upside down once again to figure out what it is. Because apparently, they haven't seen a mysterious red bruise before. To them, it's just another problem that needs to be solved. But to Lucy, that red mark could mean more than just a tiny injury. Rated T (rating may change) NaLu. May write a sequel later on...


Hiya! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. And it has hints of NaLu too :) I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out... So yea..

And shoutout to my awesome fanfic friend _Bloom Flamehaze_! I wrote one, and now it's your turn! I am expecting a story from you!

But anyways, Enjoy!~

* * *

Lucy stretched her stiff arms as she sat upright. After rubbing her eyes to glance at the clock across the room, she decided to get up, knowing that falling back asleep would be impossible. Going to Fairy Tail might be the best choice right now, since there is really nothing to do here. So Lucy got out of bed and before heading to the bathroom, she happened to step on something, or _someone_, to be more precise. Lucy quickly jumped as the pink-haired Dragon Slayer rubbed his bare chest, bruised by Lucy's foot. Natsu continued to snore loudly as he shifted his position. "Hey, why is Natsu her- AND WHERE DID HIS SHIRT GO?!" As she rubbed her head, trying to remembering what happened last night, her eyes suddenly began to examine Natsu. Lucy tried to resist the temptation to look at his perfectly toned chest. She felt her face began to get warm as she knew that she was guilty for looking there. So she quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower, hoping that Happy didn't catch her looking. So after the relaxing shower, she made her way to Fairy Tail, letting Natsu sleep on her comfortable floor.

Lucy walked into Fairy Tail. Even if it was pretty early in the morning, she was expecting the usual loudness of her guild, but no one appeared to be there. She tried to remember what had happened last night, and then it hit her. Apparently, they held a huge party last night, and a LOT of alcohol was involved, as always. "Oh, so it makes sense that no one is here. They're probably dead drunk." Lucy then looked around and saw the guild had been covered by enormous amount of junk they left there. "Booze bottles, bits of confetti, and smashed tables as far as my eyes can see... Hey, is that someone's bra?" Lucy screeched as she picked up the frilly pink thing, not eliminating the possibility it was hers. But, being the nice person she was, Lucy decided to clean up this mess, since she had nothing better to do. Grabbing piles of bags and gloves, she got to work on the huge mess that her guild members left behind.

_Few hours later... (Yes, it took HOURS to clean the mess...)_

Lucy sighed in satisfaction as she looked at the spotless and organized guild, knowing that this probably won't last even a day. After removing the trash, she decided to sort out everything while she was at it. The tables were straightened, the banners were hung up, the floors were scrubbed, the windows were polished, and everything seemed perfect!

"Woaah, the guild looks amazing!" Happy yelled as everyone from Fairy Tail walked in. "Heh, not bad Lucy! Thanks for cleanin' up yesterday's mess." Gray commented. Lucy smiled, knowing that her hard work had paid off.

As everyone continued their everyday lives at Fairy Tail, Erza walked up to Lucy with this look on her face. "H-Hey Lucy, you cleaned up right?" Lucy nodded as she asked why. "U-Um... This is embarrasing, but did you happen to see a bra lying around anywhere...?" "Um..." She didn't understand why she was asking, but soon reality came crashing down on her. _THAT WAS ERZA'S BRA?! _"Oh, um... yeah. I left it over there... You can go get it..." Erza got it and gave Lucy a tight hug. "E-Erza.. I can't b-breathe..." As Erza let go, she asked why she bothered to get that one back. Erza blushed at the question. "Oh... I got it as a gift from someone... And he told me not to take it off for anyone but him..." Lucy narrowed her eyes and she was hesistant to say his name. "...It was from Jellal, right?" Erza covered her face from the bright red shade it was. And she firmly placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders, threatning her if she didn't keep that a secret. Afraid of what consequences she would face, Lucy vowed to keep it a secret. As Erza nodded in relief, she glanced at Lucy's neck and saw it was slightly red. Erza poked it as she asked, "Hey Lucy, what's that on your neck right there?"

_See that question right up there? I never knew it, but that was the starting of a day I will not forget. Sure, Fairy Tail turns my world upside down everyday, but that day was a whole different story..._

* * *

"Hey Lucy, what's that on your neck right there?" Lucy placed her finger on the little red bruise, tracing the edges and feeling the unusual texture on her neck. "I-I don't really know..."

"Hmmm... Maybe a mosquito bite?" Gray examined her neck, not very familiar with the red spot. Lucy nodded.

"It's not itchy though. I don't think a mosquito would bite me in the night."

"I disagree. It has happened before."

"Ohh, ohhhh! Maybe it's the effects of aging! Lucy is turning into an ugly old lady!" Happy blurted.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Well sorry. I'm just trying to help..."

Erza stepped up to take a guess. "Maybe it's an allergic reaction? As far as we're concerned, you might be allergic to something..."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not allergic to anything. Sorry..."

This situation quickly grabbed the attention of everyone at the guild because apparently, no one has seen a mysterious red bruise before. People began to surround Lucy, constantly tossing suggestions here and there, hoping they could all solve the mystery of the irritated area on her neck.

"Maybe it has something to do with medical terms! I'll look through some books for you, Lucy!" Levy got up and began to skim through countless medical books as the rest continued to ponder over the topic.

"Or maybe magic is involved, don't cha think?" Cana managed to say after drinking a barrel of booze.

"I-I'll try to heal it, if it'll work..." Wendy shyly suggested. Carla shook her head. "This is pointless. It would be a waste for Wendy to heal it. Besides, you guys are making a big deal over Lucy's little bruise."

"Y-Yea guys... It's just a little bruise. No point worrying over it.." Lucy tried to persuade everyone to just forget about it. Yet everyone seemed to ignore her. Go figure.

"Maybe it's a sign that you're not the one for Gray-sama..." Juvia mumbled from a corner of the room. Gajeel walked up to Lucy, chewing on a steel bar. "Maybe you need more iron in your diet. Want some?" " Nah, I'll pass..." "Maybe you're stressed, Lucy? Mirajane suggested. She nodded her head in disagreement to all those ideas.

"This is going no where..." Erza exclaimed. "I know! Let's ask Master! Surely he'll know something!" Someone shouted and in return, the guild roared in approval. "Geez, you guys don't know when enough is enough..." Lucy sighed as Master Makarov walked in.

"Hey brats! What's all the commotion here?!" Everyone silently pointed to Lucy's neck.

"Hmmm..." Makarov examined the red area very closely. So close that Lucy could feel him breathing down her neck, which made her uncomfortable. And this lasted a while. The entire room stayed silent, as not to disturb their focused Guildmaster.

After minutes of dead silence, someone said out of the blue, "Well, Master?"

Makarov slowly stood up and rubbed his head. "After close inspection, I have come to a conclusion..."

The guild stayed silent, anticipating a very reasonable answer from their Master.

"..._I have no idea what that is :)"_

"EHHHH?!" Fairy Tail yelled as Makarov smiled. Even their master didn't know?! Then who's gonna solve this?!

"But, I did notice something." He pointed at the red mark. "Don't those look like teeth marks to you?"

Upon closer inspection, the guild members did see some teeth marks, as if someone was chewing on her neck...

"WHAT IF IT'S A VAMPIRE OR A DISEASE?!"

"Please, vampires don't exi-"

Fairy Tail was turning upside down! The fact that it may be a disease caused people to panic and run around, screaming at the top of their lungs. The guild was becoming a disaster once again. People were running into tables and spilling booze on the floor.

"Guys, please calm down. It's just a useless bruise..."

Through all the unnecesarry chaos, Happy managed to squeeze through eveyone and landed on Lucy's head. "Hey Lucy, do you know what caused that red mark?" Happy asked out of curiousity.

"Well..."

"IS THERE ANYBODY WHO CAN SOLVE THE MYSTERIOUS RED BRUISE ON LUCY'S NECK?!"

It was almost as if their prayers have been answered. A golden light began to shone in the center of the room. Then, as the light diminised, a figure began to take shape. And then it spoke in a raspy voice, very familiar to everyone at Fairy Tail. "What's all the commotion? I come to visit and this place is a mess. Then again, it's alway like this..."

As the golden specks danced in the air, Loke appeared in front of Lucy. "..And what has happened with my dear Lucy?" He picked up Lucy's hand and kissed it gently.

"H-Hey! I didn't cal-"

"Loke! Please help us! Can you please check Lucy's neck? Maybe a spirit will know what it is!" The guild nodded in approval as they begged the lion spirit to check it out.

"Sure, no problem..." Loke leaned over to look at Lucy's neck. "Lucy, bend your head to the side for a while. I won't be too long..." Lucy hesitated, but did as the spirit said. He closely looked at the mark, and a little smirk crawled up his mouth. And before lifting his head away, he gently kissed it.

"H-Heyy! What was that for?!" Lucy yelled as she placed her hand to cover the bruise, a light blush surfaced on her pale cheeks.

As Loke stood up, he began to proudly speak. "I have figured out what this bruise is!"

Fairy Tail awed in amazement for the Lion's proud words.

"Well?! What is it?!" They eagerly anticipated an answer. Everyone was nearly on the edges of their seats.

"This bruise is most commonly know as..."

"Spit it out already!" Gray said as he saw Lucy's face. He couldn't quite read the expression that was there right now. It had fear, determination, and... guilt?

_**"... a hickey!"**_

"A... what?" Some people, like Wendy, were completely clueless on what a hickey was. While others, mainly the men, looked at her, jaws dropped.

"..." Lucy sat there, not saying a single word as Loke continued to speak.

"Oh, in case you don't know what a hickey is, I can explain. So..." As some members were carefully listening to Loke's words, Lucy quietly stood up and walked out of Fairy Tail, afraid of what her fellow members would think of her after the truth was revealed...

* * *

"...So that's about it." As Loke finished his explanation, he looked around and saw the faces of the guild members.

Wendy slowly stood up to ask a question. "U-Um... Loke-san, how do you know so much about this? And how can you be certain that the red mark is a 'hickey'?"

"Naturally, I know a lot on this type of topic. I have had plenty of girlfriends. And I have delivered a few of them myself..." Loke said as he gave a wink and a smirk. And then he disappeared with a _poof!_

"I-I see..."

"So that means that Lucy was probably doing... with someone..." Gray quietly said, not accepting what everyone else was probably thinking. "Sure, Lucy seems like that type of person, but really she's nothing like the things everyone thinks of her. She's a kind and cheerful friend."

"I still can't accep-"

"Guys!" Erza quickly took a stand. "First of all, we shouldn't jump to conclusions just from this! We won't know unless she tells us personally. And speaking of that, we shouldn't be in her business. If what Loke said was true, then we should respect Lucy's choice and not judge her for it... If she wants to tell us, she will talk to someone. But we shouldn't be forcing her or snooping around in her affairs!"

"...Erza's right!" Makarov proclaimed. "I'm sure you all have secrets that you don't want the guild knowing, and we respect that. You fools should not have made a big fuss over the red mark. No matter what, she is still a member of our precious family, and that will never change!"

The guild sat in dead silence as they all reflected on what they had caused. Everyone felt incredibly guilty for what they did to her.

Gray broke the silence. "...I think we should apologize to Lucy for our incompetence and our nosiness..." Everyone silently nodded in approval.

"Speaking of which, where did Lucy go?" Someone asked as they looked around the guild. "...And I haven't seen Natsu yet either..."

* * *

Lucy sat on the edge of the canal in front of her house, just sitting in silence staring at the sky. That is, until she heard a light fluttering behind her. Happy stopped flying and plopped himslef beside her.

"Hey Lucy..."

She ignored the blue cat as she continued to stare out into the sky.

"...I know this may seem off topic, but Natsu is a weird guy..."

Hearing his name caught Lucy's attention. She slightly chuckled as she turned to Happy. "Yea, I know that."

"Yea! Whenever we buy food, he _always _marks his food to show that it belongs to him. Sometimes he writes his name in HUGE letters on the package, or sometimes he scratches the plastic to look like claws. And I'm not allowed to eat whatever he decides to mark."

Lucy seemed a bit curious at the cat's weird story. "Why would he mark his food? It seems pointless to me..."

"Well, he told me that he marks whatever belongs to him, and him only. He won't allow anyone else to have it, no matter what. I guess it's his way of showing total possession of it..."

After Happy said this, Lucy quickly stood up and ran into her bathroom, leaving Happy behind. After quickly locking the door, she took off her sweater to take a better look at the hickey. She stood there, observing the shade of red it had become and the detail of the teeth marks.

_"He marks whatever belongs to him, and him only..."_

_"Like a vicious fire dragon marking his prey..."_

She gently placed her hand on the warm bruise as the realization came crashing down on her. A slight smile reached her lips as a warm fuzzy feeling went upon her body.

_"I see... The dragon captured the princess because he wanted her to herself. And he doesn't intend on letting her escape his grasp..."_

* * *

**_Soo... I don't know what to say about it. I have soooo many reasons on why this little story is pretty stupid. I think it lacks detail and it's pretty short... and corny :P Annd it gets off topic somewhere! _**

**_And I didn't know how the "over reacting and questioning" stuff should go... _****_I think the middle is where it began to slack a bit..._**

**_Ahh... what a stupid little story that appeared in my head... T^T_**

**_What do you think...?_**

**_Please review and tell me how I did, I'd appreciate it... :)_**


End file.
